1. Field
The following description relates to a ground unit and a disk drive including the ground unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive is an apparatus for writing and/or reading information to/from an optical recording medium such as a compact disc (CD) or a digital versatile disc (DVD) by irradiating light on the optical recording medium. Typically a disk drive includes a main chassis, a tray on which a disc is mounted and which enters or exits the main chassis, and a cover which makes up an outer appearance of the disk drive and which protects inner structures and electronic devices in the disk drive.
Typically a tray includes a spindle motor for rotating a disc mounted on the tray, an optical pickup unit for reading or writing information from/in the disc, and a pickup conveying unit for reciprocating an optical pickup base, on which the optical pickup unit is mounted, between inner and outer circumferences of the disc. The disk drive may further include a locking unit for maintaining an inserted status of the tray in the main chassis, and a locking release unit for separating the tray from the main chassis. However, static electricity that is generating while using the disk drive may damage precision elements.